A Little High Strung
by Morning Sunrise 656
Summary: Audrey Honneycutt has moved back to Maycomb.Before she moved, she loved Arthur Radley.She still does.Will he still love her adter 15 years?   I am really bad at summaries  Better than it sounds! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

I quietly shut the lid of the wooden trunk that sat at the foot of my bed. This old house seemed...empty and forign to me. It was so happy and full of life before. Before my parents and I had moved away. I sighed loudly. "Why did I move back here", I asked myself. I had recently taken up the habit of talking to myself. This was my home, it would always be my home. But, why did I come back here, there was nothing left for me here. "Did I really come back here for him? He probably doesn't even remember me." I was right, he probably didn't remember me. After all, it has been fifteen years. Why didn't I just forget about him, and move on with my life. I was thirty now, and a teacher. An unmarried teacher, fancy that. Sure, a few men had chased me over the years. I even recieved a couple marriage proposals, but I kept remembering the boy from my past. This boy was Arthur Radley. Before my family moved away, Arthur and I had an awful fight. We left before I could patch things up with him. I promised myself that I would move back here and work thing out, and we would live happily ever after, like a fairy tale. It was wishful thinking. But, the world is cruel, and fairy tales don't exist. I don't know were Arthur and I stand now. He could have found a young woman, for all I know. I couldn't expect him to live all his life waiting for me to come back. It has been fifteen years, he's probably settled down and has a nice little family. I sat down on my bed, and relived the night I had the fight with Arthur.

It was three days before my family moved to Jackson, Mississippi. I had no idea we were moving away. Arthur was seventeen, I was fifteen. He had recently been hanging around with thoes Cunningham boys. I strongly disapproved of this, but didn't say anything to Arthur about it. I always thought he was running with the wrong crowd. The Cunninghams liked to cuss and drink stumphole whiskey, I was afraid that they would rub off on Arthur. I knew these things because, on a rare occasion, I would go and see them with Arthur. I was never pleased when I did. They always said very rude things to me. I couldn't figure out, for the life of me, why Arthur insisted on being friends with them. I had never seen Arthur drink with them, for that matter, I had never seen him drink at all. Anyway, one night I was feeling restless. I slipped out of my window, and into the still night air. I was going to go for a short walk. Everything was quiet. I made my way down to the creek bank to sit a while. That's when I saw the Cunningham boys, all five of them, and...Arthur. I was stunned. What was he doing out at this hour, and with the Cunninghams? One of the Cunninghams passed a bottle, which contents were no doubt stumphole whiskey to Arthur. He took it and took a long drink from it. In a matter of second the bottle was drained and Arthur threw it to the ground. It shattered into pieces. William Cunningham saw me first. He shoved Arthur and pointed at me. Arthur laughed. He grabbed another bottle and staggered over to me. I could tell he was drunk. He was very drunk. I grabbed the bottle out of his hand and slammed it up against the tree I was standing by. The bottle shattered into a million pieces and its contents splashed to the ground. He didn't seem to notice, or to care. Arthur grabbed my arms tightly and pinned me up against the tree. I stepped on a piece of glass. I had left my shoes at home. The pain caused me to wince. I could feel blood oozing out of the cut. Arthur pressed his lips against mine. I could taste the whiskey an his lips. This kiss was sloppy and messy, it was so unlike th many others he gave to me. I struggled to break his grasp and his kiss. When I did, I wiped my mouth off on my arm. I staggered back, and nearly fell on William. He grabbed me, I struggled to get away. William laughed and then slapped me as hard as he could. It left a horrible sting on my cheek. I was still in shock, or I would have punched him. Arthur laughed and walked over to me. I grabbed his wrist and led him away from the Cunninghams. "Arthur, you're better than this. You're better than them. You don't know what you're getting into. You don't need them, Arthur. All of this whiskey will get you nowhere." He didn't seem to be paying attention. He looked at me, and went back over to stand with the Cunninghams. "I don't need you. I got the Cunnunghams now", he slurred. That was that. I had had enough. I ran all the way home, tears streaming down my face. I fell down two or three times. When I got home, I collapsed on the grass, wet with dew. Violent sobs shook my body. I could not hate Arthur Radley, though, try as I might. I still loved him, but it was too late. My family packed up and moved within the next three days.

I shook off my day dream. Well, I'm back now and this time there would be no moving away. If I were to go see him right now, would he know my name? Was he even still alive? Of course he was. He had to be. I quickly dismissed the thought. He was alive, he simply was. It had been a tiring day, so I decided to turn in early.

XXXXXX

The next morning I woke up with the sun shining through the window. I sat up and stretched out my arms. "Today, I think, I'll visit him", I whispered to myself. I got up and dressed. Walking to the kitchen, I galnced at the clock. Eleven o'clock. I had slept in late, latter than I would have liked. I took a cup and poured water from a small pitcher into it. The glass was empty before too long. I wasn't feeling hungry, so I decided to go ahead and visit Mister Arthur Radley.

I walked out the door and walked down the sidewalk, but soon came to a screeching halt. There was a sad looking house that loomed out of the shadows. My jaw dropped. It was the strangest thing, that house stood in the exact place the Radley house had. The huse had black rain-rotted shingles dangling from its roof. The color the house once had been painted was faded and chipped. A shutter was barely attached to the window. The door was tightly closed, and all the windows covered up with curtain. A sogging fence stood in the unkept yard, two great oaks behind it. This couldn't be the Radley house, could it? Could a house change this much within fifteen years? The last time I saw it, it was such a cheerful place. "Oh my", I said in my astonishment. I stood there starring at the house like a daft person. All of a sudden someone tapped my shoulder, I jumped and turned around. There stood none other than Stephanie Crawford. "Why hello Audrey, I haven't seen you in ages", Stephanie said with a smile. When I was last here, Stephanie was the town gossip. She knew everything about everybody, whether it was fact or fiction. I supposed she still was. "Well, how have you been", she asked me. I didn't answer, I just looked back at the strange house. "What happened", that was all I could manage to say. She frowned and crossed her arms. "The Radley Place. Well, come over to my house and I'll tell you. I don't want him hearing me." She didn't want who to hear her? Stephanie motioned towards her house. I followed her ascross the street in silence. Before I entered her house, I took one last look at the Radley house. I turned to enter Stephanie's house, and out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the window curtains of the Radley house swing closed.

Stephanie led me into her sitting room and told me to sit down. I sat. She sat down beside me. "Oh, where to begin? Where to begin. There is so much to tell you! What do you want to know?" I wanted to know everything that had happened over the fifteen years I had been gone. "Tell me everything you know", that was all I said. "Everything?" I nodded my heead yes. "Well, let's see. I guess it all started about a week after you left. They say Arthur was so heart broken after you left. They say that he said that he lost the one good thing in his life. Maybe if you wouldn't have up and left this wouldn't have happened." Was she blaming me for...something that I didn't even know about? 'You know I didn't have a choice, I wouldn't have left if it were up to me." She smiled and patted my hand. "I know dearie, that's just what they say." Who were _they_. I had a feeling that _they_ was Stephanie Crawford, Stephanie Crawford, and Stephanie Crawford. "Anyway, Arthur and the Cunningham boys were down by the courthouse, drinking stumphole whiskey. They were drunk, every last one of them. Well, do you remember Mr. Connor?'' I nodded, not sure what she was getting at. I wished she would just get to the point. "Well, he went down there and tried to arrest them, he did. And do you know what they did? They locked him in the courthouse outhouse! Can you believe it, the outhouse! Mr. Connor was making so much noise someone finally found him. When he got out he said he knew who each and every one of thoes boys were. He arrested them all and took them before a judge. The judge was going to send them to an industrial school to get a good education, but old Mr. Radley wouldn't have it for Arthur. He told the judge that he would keep Arthur out of trouble if the judge wouldn't make him go to that industrial school. The judge agreed, because he knew he could trust old Mr. Radley's word. I bet Arthur wished he could have went to that industrial school. He's been locked up in that house for fifteen years." This story seemed a little far fetched to me. "Does he not ever come out," I asked. "Only at night. He sneeks out and looks into people's windows. Just the other night I saw him looking in my window, he scared me to death." Her face went pale at the memory. I didn't believe her. "You know a while ago Arthur was sitting on the sofa cutting up the newspaper for his scrapbook, when his father walked by. Arthur took his sissors and stabbed his father rught in the thigh with them." She made some hand gestures that looked like she was stabbing her leg. "Then he pulled them out of his father's leg, wiped them on his pants, and went right on cutting up the paper. He did it like it was nothing! Mrs. Radley ran into the street screaming that Arthur was killing them all. The sheriff came and they found him still cutting up that old newspaper." It seemed that Stephanie was enjoying herself a little too much. "Mr. Radley said he didn't want Arthur charged with anything, he wasn't a criminal. The sheriff wanted to send him to an asylum in Tuscaloosa. Mr. Radley wouldn't have it. Arthur wasn't crazy, a little high strung at times. It was okay to lock him up, though. They took him to the courthouse basement and shut him up for the longest time. Finally, they had to make Mr. Radley take Arthur home. They said if he didn't Arthur would die of the mold and damp. Mr. Radley took him home and locked him up again." This was some story. I honestly didn't believe most of it. "I swear old Mr. Radley has too much pride about him." She sighed. I looked at her, as if to say 'Do you honestly expect me to believe this.' She shook he head. "They say he has a jagged scar that runs right down his face, yellow teeth, and popped eyes. And thay say he dines on raw cats and squirrels, that's why his hands are bloodstained." Now,that was the craziest thing I ever heard in my entire life. Stephanie pointed out the window. I followed her gaze to see old Mr. Radley exit the sad house and walk down the street. "He leaves to go to town everyday at exactly eleven thirty and comes back at exactly twelve." I got up off the sofa and walked towards the door. "You know, Stephanie, you are exactly like I remember you to be. A useless gossiper!" Stephanie hoped up stunned at what I just said. "What", she asked confused. "All you do is gossip. It doesn't take a scientist to figure out that half the thing you told me are not true. Do you really expect me to believe he eats raw cats? The things you told me were ninty nine percent Stephanie Crawford and one percent true! You are crazy, Stephanie Crawford!" I said all this as I stormed out the door, the entire neighborhood probably heard me. I didn't care. My blood was boiling. "Well, you wanted to know, and I told you. No need to get upset over the truth." I turned on my heel and looked her in the eye. "None of that was true and you know it", with that I walked off her porch and across the street. I stopped in front of the Radley gate. "Don't go in there, he'll kill you. He's a dangerous man, Audrey! You're the reason for all his problems", she yelled after me, but she was to late. I opened the gate and stepped inside, then closed the screeching gate behind me. I could feel Stephanie's eyes glaring at me. "I always knew that you acted on rash decisions and were a little high strung", she called after me. As I walked up to the Radley porch, I could hear the sound of Stephanie's door closing. I may act on rash decisions, I may be a little high strung at times, but I am no fool. To tell the truth, I had not planned on walking up to the Radley door and knocking on it, but it happened. Just the spur of the moment, I supposed. I was a little high strung, but not usually rash.

I mounted the steps of the porch and slowly walked up to the door. I looked down the street a little ways, and saw two children watching me. A boy and a girl, thay seemed as if something exciting were about to happen. I lifted my hand to knock. "Can I help you, miss", came a raspy voice from behind me. I jumped, for the second time that day. Maybe I was more than a little high strung, not to mention jumpy. I turned around to find old Mr. Radley standing behind me. He didn't seem to recognize me. I'm not sure I wanted him to. "I...um...was wondering if I might speak with Mr. Arthur?" I didn't mean for it to sound like a question, but it did. Mr. Radley glared at me. His eyes were daggers. "Arthur is sick, he can't see anyone. Seems like the flu." I looked down, breaking Mr. Radley's gaze. "I'm sorry to be a bother, I'll be going then", I said going down the steps. I flew through the yard, and out the gate. I looked back to find Mr. Radley still glaring daggers at me. I picked up my pace and walked into town, passing the young girl and boy.

There wasn't any reason I went into town, I just did. I needed time to think, and home was not the place I wanted to go. Maybe I should go back and ask to see Arthur. I quickly decided against that idea, Mr. Radley seemed furious with me already. As I went into town, people could be seen walking around everywhere, like busy bees. I didn't see any familiar faces. Then, I spotted a man I knew. It was Atticus Finch. I hadn't seen him in, well...fifteen years. I smiled and walked over to him. Last time I saw him he had just married a pretty young woman, and was starting out as a lawyer. He was such a nice man. "Hello, Atticus. I haven't seen you in so long", I said as he noticed me. He looked at me and smiled. He took his hat off his head. "Audrey Honeycutt, is that you? My how you've grown." I nodded my head. "I decided that I couldn't stay away from this place for too long", I said. "Well, you must come back to my home with me and meet my family." He had a family now. That's good, I was glad things had turned out good for him. "I would like that. So, how's you're wife?" A look of sorrow came upon his face. "She's passed on", he said in a sad tone. "Oh, I 'm sorry." He shook his head. "It's fine. How have you been?" I shrugged, there wasn't much to tell. "I'm good. I'm a teacher now, I got a job teaching third grade at the school." "That's good." We didn't say much to each other on the walk to his house. I did compliment on the weather, though.

Atticus led me into his house. It wasn't that big, but it was cozy. "Cal, where are Scout and Jem?" A second later, a tall woman walked into the room. "I think they're out in the back." She looked at me. "Who is this", she asked. "This is Audrey used to live in Maycomb, but she moved away." She smiled. "Nice to meet you." "Could you go get Scout and Jem for me", Atticus asked. Cal nodded and left the room. Atticus offered me a seat by the window. I sat down and looked about the room, it was a pleasant little place. I heard a door open and in came the two children from earlier, but another boy was with them. "Children, this is Audrey Honeycutt. She has been a good family friend for a long time." It was obvious that the older boy and girl recognized me. "Hello", I said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jem, this is Scout, and that boy there is Dill." I smiled. They seemed like nice children. "Are you the lady we seen going up to the Radley place", Scout asked me. I saw Jem try to make her stop talking, but it didn't help. "Scout, you don't need to go getting into everybody's buisness", Atticus warned. "Oh, it's fine", I said reasurring Atticus. I turned back to the three children. "I am." Scout looked satisfied with herself. "Told you", she said poking Jem. He rolled his eyes. "Why did you go up there", she asked. I shrugged. "To talk with Mr. Arthur. I haven't seen him in fifteen years." Scout looked surprised by what I had said. "Old Mr. Radley won't let anyone go in that house, especially to talk to Boo." Boo, must be some kind of nickname. "Mr. Arthur, honey", Atticus said to Scout. "Well, I asked Mr. Radley about Mr. Arthur, but he said he was sick with the flu." Dill kooked very excited, but I couldn't figure out why. "Why did you want to talk to B- Mr. Arthur", Scout asked. Atticus seemed worried. "Don't pry Scout", Atticus warned again. "It's fine. If anyone should tell them, it should be me. They should know the truth, before Miss Stephanie takes it and twists it around.'' Atticus nodded. "Well when I was fifteen, I fell in love with Mr. Arthur. Before I moved away we had a fight about the Cunningham boys he was friends with. I left before we could settle our arguement, now I would like to patch things up with him." I didn't go into full detail, because these were children I was talking to. I got up from the chair when the children gave no reply. "I'm afraid I must be going, then." Atticus got up also. "You'll have to visit again soon", he said. I nodded, this was a nice visit. atticus opened the door for me and I left their house.

As I was walking home, my thoughts soon drifted back to Arthur. Was he really sick, or was Mr. Radley just trying to keep me away? Maybe I would go knock on their door tomorrow. I was very determined to see Arthur. I wasn't easily defeated.

That night I fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.

XXXXXX

The next morning I woke up early. I got dressed, and went into the kitchen to fix breakfast for myself. I ate a piece of toast, it wasn't much, but I wasn't very hungry. What would I do today? I didn't figure I would be able to see Arthur today, because of Mr. Radley. Prehaps, I would visit Miss Maudie. She was always so kind. When I was young her house was a home away from home for me. I usually helped her with her gardening. Once she told me that I could grow anything, and that I was the only one she could trust with her lilies. Thoes thoughts brought me back to Arthur, though. Sometimes, he would watch me and Miss Maudie garden. I would even bring him over to show him all of the flowers. He didn't seem to mind, he would pay attention to every word I said about the flowers. Most boys would have insisted on leaving.

I almost ran to Miss Maudie's house. I went in her yard, and saw her sitting in an old rocker on the front porch. This was where she was most of the day. "What's this? Has my little gardener come back to me", she asked when she saw me. I smiled and ran up on the porch and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much", I told her. She seemed surprised, but she hugged me back. "What have you been up to lately", she asked. I had been doing nothing but thinking of Arthur. "Not much. I'm a teacher now." She seemed pleased. "That's a good occupation." I nodded. The Radley house was seeming as sad as ever, I could see it clearly, as I had a good view of it from Miss Maudie's porch. she caught me starring at the old house. "Arthur", she asked me. I sighed. Miss Maudie knew all about the the fight we had had. I told her the the day after it happened. She seemed to understand. "Yes." She put her hand on my shoulder. "I know you love him, you always will. Your destinies have been entwined. Go see him." I couldn't Mr. Radley would never let me. "Mr. Radley said he was sick, besides I doubt he would let me see him anyway'', I explained. "Mr. Radley will be leaving for town in about another hour. Go then. Besided, true love will find a way." I smiled up at her. "I'll wait."

I sat on Miss Maudie's porch for the next hour, in complete silence. It was rather boring. I starred at that house so hard, just waiting for that door to open and for Mr. Radley to come out. It seemed as if he would never come out. At exactly eleven o'clock, the door opened and a man came out. He walked down the street to town. I looked up at Miss Maudie. She nodded. "Go." I got up and scurried across the street. I couldn't see Mr. Radley, so I went through the gate and up on the porch. I knocked on the door. I listened to see if I could hear anyone coming. I didn't hear anyone coming, so I knocked again. This time I heard footsteps coming. The door creaked open slightly. A woman stuck her head out the door and looked at me. "Yes", she said. "Um, well...could I speak to Arthur?" I was a bit nervous, as to what happened last time I came here. "I suppose you can see him", she said. She held the door open and I walked inside the house. The inside of the old house wasn't much better than the outside. The floor was old and the floorboards loose. It looked as if it hadn't seen a broon in ten years! The room I went into was a sad one. There was an old sofa in the corner. It looked tired and worn. A ratty old chair sat by the window in front of a dusty book case. The books were covered in dust and their spines creased. There was an old fireplace in the room, it looked like it hadn't been lit in some time. "He's upstairs, I'll get him for you." She climbed the stair case, it creaked badly. I stood where the woman had left me. I crossed my arms and looked around again. I had been in this house a few times before, but it had never looked so poor. The Radleys always kept their house tidy. At least they did fifteen years ago. I heard the stairs creak again. A man walked down the stairs. He was sickly pale, from lack of sunlight. His hair was thin and feathery. His eyes were grey and you would have thought him blind. He acted as if his hands and feet couldn't make proper contact with the things he touched. This man was Arthur Radley. He stopped when he saw me. My heart skipped a beat. "Arthur", I whispered loud enough for him to hear. A single tear escaped my eye. I quickly brushed it away. Arthur regained himself and came the rest of the way down the stairs. He stood a few feet away from me. "Is that really you", I asked. He nodded. I smiled and looked into his eyes. A small smile played on his lips. "Won't you come sit with me", he asked in a meek voice. He led me over to the sofa and we sat down. Neither one of us spoke. I starred at the floor. It was rather awkward. I decided something needed to be said. "I've missed you", I said looking at him. "I missed you to." I looked at the floor again, breaking his gaze. "Arthur, I never stopped loving you", I said still looking at the floor. He didn't say anything for the longest time. "I never stopped loving you either. It has been terrible without you", he finally said. I turned to face him. His hand moved towards mine, but then moved it back t its original place. I smiled my little half smile, reached out and entwined my hand in his. His hands were warmer than it looked. "Arthur, I want to apologize for what happened." He gave me an odd look. "Apologize?" I nodded. "I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I hurt you, and for that I'll never forgive myself", he whispered. I looked into his soft eyes, and they seemed to spark to life. "Will you still have me, then?" He gentelly took my hand in both of his. "Of course I will, but aren't you worried about what people will say, the rumors that might be spread?" "When you love someone, you don't care what people say", I whispered. He smiled sweetly at me.

At that very moment, the door flew open and in stepped Mr. Radley. The look of rage was on his face. He slammed the door and stormed over to where Arthur and I were sitting. "Get ou", he yelled at me. I was stunned and confused. I didn't move. He grabbed the upper part of me arm and yanked me off the sofa. His grip on my arm was painful. I winced and yelped a bit at the pain. "Stop, your hurting her", Arthur stated. Mr. Radley didn't stop. "Arthur, get upstairs. Now!" Arthur didn't go upstairs. "Stop, let her go", he yelled. "Arthur, I've told you time and time again that all pleasure is sin, especially women. Especially this woman", he said in a raspy voice. Mr. Radley tightened his grip, causing me to wince again. He pulled me to the door and opened it. "Get out, and never come back", he boomed as he shoved me out the door. "Wait", I could hear Arthur yell.

I got up off the porch floor, as I had tripped when Mr. Radley pushed me. I ran out the gate and across the street to Miss Maudie's house. She was on the porch, where I left her. "Are you okay", she asked with genuine concern. I shook my head and put my hand on my arm, where Mr. Radley had grabbed it. It had was red and you could see finger marks. "Your arm looks pretty bad. Would you like me to clean it up for you?" I looked at me arm again. "No thank you. It'll be alright."

I sat with Miss Maudie for the rest of the evening, and that night I went home.

XXXXXX

For the whole rest of the month I didn't go back to the Radley house. I guess I was afraid of what Mr. Radley would do to me. Arthur was all I could think about. I was afraid that I had gotten him into trouble with his father. Would Mr. Radley hurt him? Would he really?


	2. Chapter 2

The month was a puzzlement for me. The summer would be ending soon, and I would have to persue my job as a teacher. Prehaps teaching a group of children would keep my mind off of things. I hoped it did.

As the summer was drawing to a close, I noticed something peculiar. Wooden sawhorses had been placed around the Radley house, straw had been thrown on the side walk, and the streets looked deserted. "What's happening", I asked Miss Maudie one morning. She shook her head and whispered, "Old Mr. Radley is dying." Mr. Radley was dying. I didn't know how this was supposed to effect me. Was it a good thing, or a bad thing? On the up side, I might be able to see Arthur without getting thrown out of his house. But, I didn't wish Mr. Radley dead. No, I would never wish him dead, not even if I detested him so.

Almost a week later, the sawhorses were moved away, and I saw the body of Mr. Radley making his final trip into town. The sight of this was enough to send a chill up my spine.

Two days later, to the town's surprise, Nathan Radley returned from Pensicola to take Mr. Radley's place. Nathan was Arthur's older brother. I remembered speaking him a few times, but never saying anything more than, "How are you today?"

After contemplating for it a while, I decided to visit Arthur again. Nathan couldn't be any worse than Mr. Radley. I marched up to the sad house and knocked on the door. Nathan answered. "Yes", was all he said. I smiled. "Hi, Nathan. You probably don't remember me, but I'm Audrey Honeycutt." He seemed surprised as it dawned on him. ''Come in", he said a little dumbfounded.


End file.
